Many of today's cameras have the ability to aid a photographer in focusing, white balancing, and/or adjusting shutter speed. For focusing, a camera may use ultrasound or infrared sensors to measure the distance between a subject and the camera. For white balancing, the camera may digitally modify a color component of a picture to improve its quality. For adjusting shutter speed, the camera may determine the optimal exposure of photoelectric sensors to light within the camera.